My Dirty Little Secrets
by bubbrlove
Summary: AU. After the death of her parents, Bonnie finds herself at the opposite end of the world. She has so many secrets but even her friends are hiding things from her. An unexpected connection spirals her life upside down as she fights for her survival against the one person who can harm her the most. Has some events similar to program :) does contain sexual scenes so be warned
1. My Dirty Little Secrets

**So the first chapter is to introduce my OC and set the scene as this is AU and some events follow the program but other facts and situations don't.  
****I do not own Teen Wolf :)  
****Please R&amp;R and any thoughts about how I can better this, don't hesitate to say :)**

* * *

Bonnie Martin sat on her cousin Lydia's bed as she watched her prepare for the first day of school.

"Come on Bonnie, aren't you going to at least try to look good? I mean if I have to tell everyone you are related, you have to look pretty enough." Bonnie sighed as she looked at her reflection in Lydia's full length mirror, there was nearly no indication that her and Lydia were related; they shared only two things in common: their eyes and their smile. Not that she cared but to stop the nagging, she stood up and grabbed some clothes from the closet and walked to her room.

Bonnie had moved to Beacon Hills from a small place called Christchurch, which was in a different country altogether. Her mother and father had passed away in a crash in the middle of the school year and Lydia's mum was the only family member they had contact with, so Bonnie was packed up and moved to the other side of the world where everything to her, was backwards. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were the only traits of her father that she had, even if her hair was a few shades lighter than the Martin strawberry blonde. She knew she would adjust but she also knew it would be hard to come to a strange place with what she knew, family secrets that she was sure her perky and sarcastic cousin had no idea of.

"Well, don't you look stunning." Lydia lent against the door frame and twirled a lock of hair between two fingers. "Here," she placed a pair of shoes on Bonnie's bed. "These would go with that dress. Now quickly, we have to get to school." Bonnie grabbed the shoes and grimaced but raced downstairs before she was left behind.

The car ride to school was very one-sided. Lydia talked a lot about her boyfriend Stiles Stilinski, which confused Bonnie because Lydia went for guys that she could use to gain a popularity status with but after some events with Jackson Whittemore, Lydia fell for Stiles. By the time they had reached Beacon Hills High, Bonnie knew all about Lydia's friends and nearly everything she needed to know about Beacon Hills. She had a feeling that her cousin knew slightly more than what she led on but wouldn't dare questions the holes in the events in case she upset Lydia. As they reached the halls, Lydia walked Bonnie to the office before turning around and walking towards her locker with a farewell kiss.

"Maybe we will have some classes together." Was all she said before Lydia dashed off. Bonnie starred at her feet as she walked to the desk where a middle-aged red-head was sharpening pencils.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Martins." The receptionist smiled at her.

"Ah yes, Lydia Martins' cousin. I'm sorry to hear about your parents but rest assured you will come to love our town." The lady grabbed some papers off her desk and handed them to Bonnie. "Just sign here and here." Pointing to one page. "Then fill out the details here." Pointing to another page. "Here is a map for the school and your class schedule. If you have any problems on where to go, come see me at any time. I'm Victoria Argent. And if you have any emotional problems, please go see our Guidance Councillor Ms. Morrell. Any questions?"

"Um, yes. What year am I in? I'm from New Zealand and the education system is different there. I was in the middle of my last year before...it happened." She looked down at the papers and began to fill out what needed to be done.

"I see, well here you are a Senior which also counts as your last year before college, if you decide to go." Once Bonnie had finished and handed her the papers, she placed them in the appropriate folder and handed Bonnie a note. "This is for your Chemistry teacher. If you go down the hall it'll be the last door on your left before you hit the stairs. And this," Mrs. Argent handed Bonnie a locker combination and location. "Is your locker. Enjoy your day." She said with a dismissive tone.

Chemistry was never Bonnie's strong point and she knew the moment she walked into the class, that she would hate the Chemistry teacher. His smug smile when he noticed her discomfort as he made her stand up and introduce herself, his threats with detention whenever a student mumbled or looked bored and the worst one of all; the way he stalked around the room like he was some prominent figure in all the students lives. Her first day started off with the worst teacher she could ever meet coupled with people staring and whispering around her. New kids must not be a regular sight for this school and she hoped that it didn't last for long as unlike her cousin, Bonnie was not a fan of attention.

After Chemistry, Bonnie had Maths and after Maths she was glad was interval. Bonnie had quickly met Allison in Maths so as class finished, she ran to Allison's side to formally introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Lydia's cousin Bonnie." She smiled at Allison who in return smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Allison. I remember Lydia talking about you coming to live with her. I'm sorry to hear about your parents," Bonnie looked down at her feet. News sure traveled fast around this place. "Are you going to sit with us?" Bonnie quickly composed her face and nodded, following Allison to the cafeteria where people looked at her as she passed by. "Don't worry about everyone. I was the new kid once, they get over it." Bonnie laughed as she noticed Lydia waving them over to her table. As Bonnie sat down, she was bombarded with information about the Lacrosse team and how Stiles was going to be captain this year. She was also introduced to the famous Stiles; who was an extremely sarcastic nerd that absolutely doted on Lydia and was a total change from the douchebags Lydia had told her about , and Scott McCall; Allison's boyfriend, Stile's best friend and had a charm about him that showed her why Allison was so in love. Bonnie had met a few guys that had Scott's personality and they were always the first ones friendzoned but she knew that this was love and Bonnie was happy for them.

"So Bonnie, how old are you?" Stile's began to bombard her with 21 questions and he wasn't very subtle about his wording with a lot of them.

"18. I was in my last year of high school back in Christchurch"

"What was it like?"

"Umm, the schooling was a lot different in both classes and the way things are run. I had a good group of friends so it made the end of high school pretty enjoyable."

"What happened to your parents?" Allison and Lydia both kicked Stiles, which resulted in a high pitched "OUCH"

"They were driving to pick me up from school one day when the brakes failed. The car ended up going through the barrier and into the river." She looked at her phone which had a photo of her parents. "This is them."

"Aww wow, you're mum's pretty dark. What was she?" Bonnie laughed.

"She was Samoan/Maori. That's why I think my dad stayed back in New Zealand so she could be close with her family." Bonnie smiled at the memories of gatherings they had every year for Christmas.

"How come you moved here then?"

"Lydia's mum was on the will as my trustee, even though I was 18 I was still in school and my trust fund wasn't available until I turned 21 so I had to move here until I was old enough to claim it."

"Wow, trust fund? Your parents must have been loaded." Again, Stiles got a kick but Bonnie just laughed.

"Well, my mum inherited land from her dad when he passed away, which gets farmed by the local industry so she would get a few hundred from that a fortnight plus my dad was a lawyer. We could have lived well off but my mum was humble and modest, so we saved a lot and just lived with what we needed instead."

After the bell had rung and the day continued, Bonnie got to know Allison quite well and when lunch hit, it was her turn to ask questions.

"So, what's up with Beacon Hills? From what Lydia told me, some crazy stuff happened last year like murders and disappearances?" Bonnie noticed the glares Lydia received from all three of her friends and knew straight away that any answer they gave her would be a premeditated lie.

"Yeah, there were a few animal attacks last year and some students went missing but Animal Control caught the animal that did it and put it down. The students were found but ended up to be runaways, they thought it was some sort of pact." Scott calmly said without a twitch but he could hear from Bonnie's heartbeat and body language that she didn't believe it one bit.

"Oh, okay then." Bonnie said with a smile. "So what do you guys do for fun?" Lydia perked up and nearly squealed with excitement.

"Well, this Friday the Jefferson twins are holding a party at their place for all the Seniors. Kind of like a celebration for having one year to go. We should all go." Allison nodded in agreement. Stiles, who went with anything Lydia said nodded too while Scott's expression seemed more reluctant.

"But it's a full moon this Friday." Lydia nodded.

"That's alright, it'll be fine. Come on Scott after everything last year it would be fun to celebrate a little." He rolled his eyes but agreed.

"What's wrong with a full moon?" Bonnie was interested in why Scott was reluctant in a party that happened on the same night as a full moon.

"Just nothing seems to go well for this town on a full moon. That's when all the animal attacks happened." Allison perked up, she moved closer to Scott to give him a peck on the cheek. "But they caught the animal so everything will be fine." Her voice sounded more like she was trying to convince Scott than reassure. Bonnie knew there was something going on with this town than what was being let on but as she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself, she let it all slide. For now.


	2. Party & Surprises

The rest of the school week seemed to pass slowly, Bonnie managed to get to know her classes and where to go but she also got to know her friends better. Stiles was impulsive, very smart but had zero focus; Allison was sweet, smart and strong but held secrets back even from her friends; Scott was a born leader, athletic and protective but Bonnie knew there was something about him, a dark secret that she was allowed in on but the others were; and then there was Lydia, she had known Lydia her entire life and knew she was smart and beautiful but she also knew that Lydia had discovered her abilities, didn't understand them but she knew them. As the week dwindled by, Bonnie studied Beacon Hills and discovered so many events that were all placed down to the animal attacks but Bonnie knew what they really were and she knew that her friends were hiding something.

"Kaua e tangohia e te tangata i te kore hoatu tetahi wahi o koe i roto i te hokinga mai" It was a saying her mother always said: "Never take from someone without giving a piece of yourself in return." If she wasn't willing to give up a secret, she couldn't pry a secret from someone else. She wasn't ready, not until she could adjust.

"Bonnie, what are you going to wear?" Lydia strode into her room and sat down on her bed.

"Um, I don't know. You know I was never a party goer Lydia, give me some advice. I want to impress." She smiled at Lydia as her face turned from shock to glee. Lydia ran into her room and gazed at her closet before grabbing a few outfits with matching shoes and running back into Bonnie's room.

"So, who are we impressing?" Lydia smiled as Bonnie tried on the first outfit. "Is it a boy?" Bonnie giggled, she couldn't believe she giggled but after everything it was nice to be able to smile and laugh with her cousin.

"No, well maybe. If he catches my eye." Bonnie twirled for Lydia before trying on the next outfit.

"Well, we have to make you look hot now don't we?" Bonnie tried on a steel blue dress which matched her eyes. "Oh, now you HAVE to wear that dress. If that doesn't turn heads then I don't know what would." Passing Bonnie some black lace up heels and as Bonnie put them on, began doing her hair in a french plait.

Allison took them to the party and they were met there by Scott and Stiles, who were already drinking. Stiles brought Lydia over a drink as Allison pulled Scott to the dance floor. Bonnie was surrounded by giggling girls and drunk guys, she encouraged Lydia to go have fun she was alright to sit and watch the scene for now. She watched couples hooking up and her eyes even caught a glimpse of her friends huddled away from the crowd, she could tell they were talking about something serious by the way Scott was shaking his head. Bonnie stood up and slowly made her way through the crowd, hiding in the shadows beside the house.

"What is he doing here Scott?" She heard Lydia's shrill whisper. "You know he can't be trusted."

"Lydia, he's one of us. He helped us and he saved us. He's part of my pack and he's helping me understand what I can do, Allison tell her she's being ridiculous." Scott sounded frustrated but something didn't click, who were they talking about? She didn't see anyone else with them tonight.

"Derek wasn't to blame for all those deaths. We owe it to him to place at least some trust in him, he saved our lives." Allison sounded half-convinced. Derek? Who's Derek? Footsteps sounded from beside the pool area, Bonnie froze and tried to make herself as small as possible. A tall, rugged guy walked passed her, wearing all black. His eyes darted in her direction and he paused to admire her for a second before he walked in the direction of Lydia and her friends.

"I love that you kids gossip about me, but I think you should worry more about the girl hiding round the corner, listening to your every word." Bonnie gasped and decided that she should just hang her head and walk out. She sighed and walked around the corner, she was met with several stares. As she looked up, she looked at one particular set of eyes. They were a green, nearly hazel and as her heart quickened at the sight of them, she glared at them. "You must be Bonnie." His smile both unsettled her but thrilled her.

"Yeah, and you are?" She steeled her glare as he stepped closer.

"I'm Derek Hale." Scott whispered something under his breath that caused Derek to step back. Lydia and Allison pushed past and dragged Bonnie back off into the crowd towards the drink table. As Bonnie looked back, she saw Scott talking to Derek and Derek looked straight at her before answering him back.

"What's going on with all of you?" Bonnie looked at their expressions. They showed both worry and fear. "Seriously, I know something is up. Those weren't animal attacks and for some reason, Scott mentioned a pack? This town has seen some weird things I found out but now I find out my own family is hiding something?" Lydia began playing with her hair, stopped for words.

"Look Bonnie, if you really want to know we can tell you but not now. We'll go over to my house after the party and talk, okay?" Allison placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "But I do want to have one night with Scott, where something doesn't attack us." Lydia nodded and Bonnie followed suit. Watching her friends dance with their partners brought a pang to Bonnie's heart, sitting alone close enough to the drinks table she knew that she would never find something like that. Boys thought she was pretty but she never saw herself like that.

"Do you want to sit there looking sorry for yourself?" A deep, rough voice sounded behind her. Bonnie turned in her seat and saw Derek standing behind her with his arms crossed.

"What do you want?" She crosses her arms and scowled at him. "It's your fault that I got caught."

"You got what you wanted, didn't you? Allison and Lydia are gonna tell you what you want to know."

"I would have found out myself, I never asked for your help." Derek growled at her while she stood up, folded her arms and walked right up to his face. "What are you doing here anyway?" Derek starred down into her aqua blue eyes and could hear her heart quicken. No-one had ever challenged him like that apart from Stiles and every time Derek looked at him, he would back down but not this girl; she stood her ground.

"Looking out for my friends." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" He saw the slightest change in her expression.

"I'm new here, as you know, but I don't know anyone but Lydia's friends. Sometimes being alone isn't bad, though." Even though Derek didn't care much for teenage problems but there was something about her that softened his heart, just a little.

"Do you want to dance?" Bonnie gasped as Derek smiled and walked towards the dance floor. Every girl that he passed, stopped and stared at him but he seemed used to it as he turned and faced her direction. Bonnie put her head down and walked towards him as the music pulsed through her veins. She reached Derek, who didn't seem to be into the music but Bonnie didn't care as she put her hands up and moved her hips. Derek didn't know what came over him as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer, letting her grind on him; any guy that seemed to move towards her, he glared at which frightened them enough to move back. Scott and Allison watched from across the dance floor as Derek seemed entranced by Bonnie, Scott had never seen anything to suggest that Derek would dance but what was weirder, Derek and Bonnie's heartbeats were in sync.

"Somethings a bit off with Bonnie." Scott whispered in Allison's ear. "Look at the way Derek's acting and all the guys around her, they are staring at her like they are hypnotised." Allison nodded.

"We were gonna talk to her at my house because of what she overheard. Do you and the pack want to be there too?" Scott shook his head.

"No, not the whole pack, just me and Stiles."

"What about Derek?" Scott sighed.

"He may want to be there after he realises what happened. Bonnie has some secrets of her own."

"Maybe she's the same as Lydia, a Banshee." Scott shook his head.

"Have you ever seen Lydia put someone else in a trance like state?" Allison looked down.

"No, okay we'll see what's her story then." Scott took her into his arms as they carried on dancing, both knowing that something was coming but they didn't know what.

The group made their way to Allison's house; Allison, Lydia and Bonnie in Allison's black Toyota, Scott and Stiles in Stile's blue Jeep with Derek behind in his jet black Camaro. Greeted at the door by Chris Argent, Allison's father. From the look on his expression, he knew what was going out and he smiled kindly at Bonnie as she followed behind everyone, she smiled shyly back as they all made their way upstairs. The boys stood around while Allison sat on her desk chair and Lydia and Bonnie took the bed.

"So I think we all have some sharing to do." Scott began it all off, looking at Bonnie. "You are wondering what has happened in this town, are you sure?" Bonnie nodded. "Okay, the deaths last year wasn't caused by a wild animal; they were caused by something worse. Just so you know that they aren't all bad but some are just killers, there are some like us who want to protect." Scott looked at Derek and closed his eyes, as did Derek. Bonnie watched as facial hair sprouted from nowhere, the bones in the nose seemed morph to become more prominent and Bonnie could see their lips protrude slightly. When they breathed in she could see why, their canines had elongated and all their teeth seemed sharper. Scott was surprised that Bonnie's heartbeat remained but heard it quicken when they opened their eyes. Scott's were a crimson red and Derek's were a steel blue.

"I knew it. You are werewolves." Everyone looked Bonnie. "Well, it's obvious. No animal would be that hungry with woods full of deer and other wildlife to hunt and kill humans and with what I overheard, sorry about that by the way, but with Scott saying pack and certain things I picked up throughout the week, like Scott smelling halfway down the hall what the cafe was serving for lunch. Plus no guy looks that intimidating." She pointed at Derek, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Then what are you?" Derek uncrossed his arms. "What did you do to me?"

"I...I didn't do anything?" Derek's upper lips curled. "Oh, you mean the dancing? Sorry about that, I can't control it." Bonnie looked at Lydia. "That's why I try to stay unnoticed."

"So you're like me?" Lydia put her hand to her mouth. "Are you a Banshee?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No, I'm a Siren." Derek snorted. Bonnie ignored him. "It's nothing like the myths. Sirens are born when a nymph have a child with a Banshee. Yes, we attract men but only when we want to; only reason Derek felt attracted to me tonight was because I lost control of it when I danced but I didn't do it on purpose. I can't go into details as this isn't the right time but I do have a few questions. What are you two?" Bonnie pointed at Stiles and Allison.


	3. Secrets Shared

**So how do you think the story is going? Please R&amp;R**

* * *

As Derek left the Argent's, bored with the after babble and uncomfortable being inside a hunter's house, he couldn't help but feel a slight attraction towards the new girl, Bonnie the Siren. He couldn't get her eyes outta his head, how the dress fitted her frame nearly showing every curve she had, the natural blonde hair that seemed to complement her sun-kissed skin; it all drove him insane. He shook his head as he revved his car and sped off towards his loft, his heart cold and black from a heartbreak which made it that way was trying to once again flow something other than a constant remorse through his veins.

Bonnie woke up the next day after a dream which made her smile, only remembering the eyes, the nearly hazel green eyes that made her heart melt. Getting up to get some breakfast she realised she had the house to herself.

_Bonnie,  
Mum's at work and I have gone out for a training session with Allison, Scott and Stiles. Will be home later on before mum gets home.  
Passez une bonne journée  
_

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, Lydia was always the language fanatic. The girl got bored with Classical Latin so she studied Archaic Latin instead where Bonnie only knew a few like French, Spanish, Samoan and Maori. Cooking some pancakes for herself as she tried to remember the dream and plan her day, she heard a car pull up the drive. Bonnie skipped to the door before she heard the knock and threw open the door. Derek stood before her and scowled at her when he seen what she was wearing, Bonnie nearly fell over but Derek caught her and held her in one arm before she squirmed to get away.

"What do you want?" Bonnie stormed back towards the kitchen as Derek closed the door behind him. She grabbed another plate as she halved the pancakes even though she was happy to eat them all by herself.

"I want to know what you did to me." Derek looked at the plate Bonnie handed to him. "You must have put some spell on me." Bonnie let out a snort.

"Please Derek, I'm a Siren not a damn Druid or Darach." Derek growled at her, his eyes flashing blue as he remembered his mistake. "Yes, I know about Jennifer and Kate Argent. I also know why you are the way you are." Derek couldn't help but bow his head.

"How'd you know?" But he already knew the answer. Bonnie felt a slight pang.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked Scott about your private life but I needed to know." Derek took a bite of his pancakes.

"Why?"

"I needed to know whether I could trust you. It's one of the downsides to being a Siren." Derek looked sideways at her and knew that was all she would willingly give up, so they ate their pancakes in peace.

* * *

After Bonnie got dressed, Derek followed her around the house. She knew he was just as curious about her as she was about him, she wanted to study him but knew that she would have to expose herself for him to do the same. They agreed that seen it was a beautiful sunny day, they would spend it outside so Derek took her to a park that was on the edge of Beacon Hills Woods; they found a spot under a tree and Bonnie placed a blanket for them to lie on. She crossed her legs and faced Derek, wondering why his eyes reminded her of something as he sat down and lent against the tree. He took her in, wondering why no guy close enough to see her was drooling over her. Her tanned legs in her jean shorts showed delicate calf muscles of a runner and her singlet showed a little bit of cleavage but the tanned muscles in her body; her body was enough to make any male walking past stare but her smile was such a delight to look at that it made Derek grin a little.

"I know what you're thinking Derek." He looked at her confused. "No, I don't have mind reading powers. Half of you doesn't know whether you can trust me and the other half is fighting an urge to tear me apart to avoid any risk."

"Can you blame me? We just finished dealing with a murderous pack over the past few months, I will not put everyone at risk again." He knew the Alpha pack only came because he had become Alpha and when Scott showed True Alpha potential, he knew they wouldn't leave willingly so it turned into a bloody mess trying to get rid of them.

"Sirens aren't killers." Derek cocked his head. "Okay, I know the stories but you do not know the full story, but if I tell you then you have to teach me about werewolves."

"And why would I do that?" Derek's brow furrowed. He didn't want to give a potential enemy intimate details.

"Because my father died before he could teach me about werewolves. They are the only thing that can kill me." Now Derek really did look confused. He didn't know anything but legends about Sirens but they never said anything about werewolves. "Water Sirens are what the legends are always about. Beautiful creatures that lure sailors to their doom with their beautiful voices, they were also where the mermaid myths came from. Water Sirens can take forms that help swimming more easier but I'm a Nature Siren, born from a nature nymph, I see the life forces or auras coming from humans but the ones I can't see are werewolves and druids. Druids have the ability to hide anything from anyone so that's not surprising but werewolves are unpredictable so that makes them dangerous. Also what happened last night, I'm sorry. I can rein in my powers but when I dance I tend to get caught up in the moment and lose control and any male within my reach is automatically overcome with lust. Right now, I could make you more tolerate towards me." Derek barred his teeth. "But I wouldn't. If I concentrate enough I actually tune it to one male but the worst thing about this, and the reason why I conceal it, is that any mere male becomes insane with lust." She pointed at a couple walking past. "I can make that guy over there forget all about his girlfriend and come straight here and want me but the worst thing is by doing that is that he will always want me. He will follow me to the ends of the earth for me and then because he can't have me, he will kill himself."

"So with the non-supernatural, it's more like a death spell?" Bonnie nodded. "But what about the supernatural?"

"They cannot resist the lust but they can resist the insanity." Derek understood why she tried so hard at being unnoticed. Bonnie didn't want to risk peoples lives for a bit of attention. Derek knew how much trust she was putting in him, some reason it was comforting so he held up his end of the bargain by telling her all he knew about werewolves.

Bonnie felt more at ease after learning about werewolves. She was even more comfortable to walk with Derek through the park, she felt playful which made her also feel uneasy. She was never like this around guys but then again no guy had ever been so interested in her without her using her powers on them. Derek didn't seem to light up on the broody demeanor but it didn't upset her. The way he looked made her feel giddy inside which she repressed, she could see other girls watching them and she knew that Derek used his looks to get what he wanted when he couldn't intimidate someone.

"You know, you don't have to look like a grump all the time. Frowns don't really suit you even though it does make you turn heads."

"And for someone who last night was happy to keep to herself, you seem more free now." Bonnie poked her tongue out at him.

"Lighten up. If you do I'll cook dinner." Derek laughed, he cooked for himself only; he never cooked for others or someone for him. "I can cook you know." Bonnie stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine." Derek rolled his eyes. "It's getting late anyway, I'll take you to the supermarket so you can get what you need." Bonnie smiled and tapped him on the nose before skipping towards the car. Derek felt his heart melt a little.

* * *

Bonnie knew what Lydia was like shopping for clothes because it was the exact same as what she was like shopping for food. Grabbing some steaks, potatoes and a salad mix but she was very particular on what kinds she wanted; Derek was being impatient will following her around, making snide remarks that were annoying Bonnie but she ignored him. He was doing it on purpose though.

Reaching his loft, Bonnie was amazed at how simple everything was. Couch and queen bed placed in the center of the room with a desk pushed close to the giant window, a staircase that led upstairs and a giant hole in the wall with what looked to go off towards the kitchen and bathroom. No photos, no colour, just simplicity that seemed to show exactly how Derek liked to live, even if he was more complicated then what everyone thought.

"So what's upstairs?" Derek carried the groceries to the kitchen and before he could even answer her question, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Even though Derek knew who it was, when he heard Bonnie scream he dropped the groceries and ran out to stand in front of her. He growled at Peter, his claws extended and teeth bared, eyes shining blue, before he realised that Peter hadn't even made a move towards Bonnie.

"Well, well, who is this and why does she have you in such a menacing state dear nephew?" Peter smiled at Bonnie, who was still clutched behind Derek. Derek relaxed but Bonnie wouldn't let the back of his t-shirt go, he grabbed her by the hand and smiled slightly at her.

"This is Bonnie Martin. Bonnie, this is my Uncle Peter."

"Another Martin? Wow this town is full of surprises." Bonnie steeled herself.

"I know who you are. You are the reason Bonnie's powers activated prematurely, you have used her in so many of your schemes but you never tell people what you are planning. You are bad news, no matter how charming and kind you try to be." Derek laughed as Peter's smile faltered. "Are you wanting dinner too?"

"No, thank you. I have other plans." He looked at Bonnie. "Enjoy yourselves kids." Bonnie watched as he walked out and closed the door before she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She followed Derek to the kitchen and started preparing dinner with his help.

"I am so sorry Derek. Lydia told me about him the other night and I knew straight away that he was the reason her powers activated because it normally happens naturally when we turn 18." Derek shook his head.

"Don't worry, he should be used to it by now. No one likes him but at some point, he always comes up with helpful plans when we need them." Derek smiled at her to reassure her. They continued to cook dinner, Bonnie taking over for the most of it and bumping Derek out of the way every time he tried to get in the way; it was fun for both of them, Derek smiled more in the time he had spent with Bonnie today then he had in a long time and Bonnie felt strangely comfortable with Derek even though at the wrong push of a button, he could rip her throat out.

"Dinner's ready!" Bonnie proudly walked into the living area with dinner and stood in awe as Derek had somehow moved the desk and turned it into a make-shift table. "Derek? What is this?" He smiled and helped her with their plates.

"I don't have many guests and when I do, they tend to try to kill me or annoy me so seen you are the only one who doesn't do either, I thought I could do something nice for you." As they sat down and ate, Bonnie couldn't help but blush. Derek kept looking at her while she was eating and every time they made eye contact, she would look away blushing as his eyes stirred up something inside of her.


	4. Feel Of A New Moon (MA)

**WARNING: This chapter contains a sexual scene that may offend or make readers jealous ;) depends on how active your imagination is  
Please review cos I love the feedback xo  
This chapter also contains a split POV :) just to lengthen the story and show where both characters are at emotionally**

* * *

The ride home from Derek's loft was surprisingly comfortable. Bonnie had to admit that his taste in music was very male but she wasn't going to say anything, they were chatting about various things that were easy to talk about, neither touched on the subject of their families or their supernatural connection. Derek kept dazzling her with his smile while Bonnie blushed at every glance he gave her.

"You really need to stop doing that." Derek cocked his head at her, pulling into the Martin's driveway.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie opened her door and gave him a glare.

"Broody or smiling, you stop a girls heart with those looks." He laughed. "I'm serious! If you don't scare the crap out of an old lady, you would definitely give her a heart attack."

"Okay, I'll try stop. Hey Bonnie?" She turned to face him before getting out of the car. Derek heard the front door open and a gasp coming from Lydia as she seen them together. "Can you help me with something next weekend?" Bonnie nodded, speechless. "It's the first night of the new moon and even though werewolves are more powerful on the night of the full moon, we are weak on the first night of a new moon..."

"Derek Hale needs MY help to keep his strength up? Wow, careful now Derek, someone might see this as a weak moment." She laughed as he scowled at her. "Of course I'll help, jeez. Pick me up at school Friday?" Derek nodded and Bonnie lent across the seats to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for today." She was up at the door before Derek even knew what happened.

* * *

_Bonnie's POV  
_The week seemed to drag along in a blur, she couldn't wait to get home everyday just so that the next day began and she would be a step closer to Friday. Every moment when she wasn't concentrating on school work or being bombarded by questions from Lydia and Allison, she was thinking about Derek. His hazel green eyes, heart throb smile and how his muscles looked in the tee he wore; she wondered what they looked like without it on. Every time she fell asleep, she could feel her emotions running wild; almost like her body was begging for him, his strong hands, his gentle lips and even though she knew that at any moment he could turn killer, she felt as if she could trust him. Enough to let him in. Enough not to push him away, but the moment her eyes opened she would push those desires and feelings back inside the wall they sprung from; her dad had taught her never to give up oneself without having another's whole self.

When Friday finally came, Bonnie flew out of bed and threw on a outfit Lydia had bought; half to make fun, half genuine; a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a plain white button up singlet and a pair of black canvas shoes.

"Good morning." Lydia waltzed into the room, wearing a more colourful outfit than her cousin. "Do you want me to do you hair?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I might wear it in a ponytail today." Lydia hated Bonnie's usual hairstyle especially seen she had 'lovely long blonde hair that anyone would kill for' as Lydia put it but she still smiled and flicked her hair around as she led the way downstairs.

"Hmph, suit yourself. You look almost killer in that outfit though. Nervous about your 'date'?" Bonnie detected the mocking tone in Lydia's question but knew that it was to pull her leg other than to upset her.

"It's not a date. I'm helping him be more prepared on nights of new moons." Bonnie put her hands on her hips as she stormed through the kitchen, she often wondered what it would be like to have a sister but while she lived with Lydia; she was glad to be an only child.

"Oh sure. You do know that even though they may be weaker during a new moon, their sexual desires are still heightened. Allison always said that the first night of the full moon was always the best night but she never complained about the other moon nights." Lydia giggled and made them a coffee.

"It's...I...Wha...Lydia!" Bonnie was embarrassed and didn't know what to say or how to react so she just kept her mouth shut to avoid any more digs from her teasing cousin. As they arrived at school, Bonnie was having to avoid Lydia and Allison; even though Allison wasn't as mocking with her comments, she still had a few witty things to say. Bonnie always knew that clock watching was the most painful thing to do when you were excited about something but she couldn't help herself, she hadn't seen or heard from Derek all week and even though half of her doubted he would be there, the other half leaped for joy when she finally heard the final bell.

_Derek's POV  
_Derek woke up on the Monday to the sun shining through his window, he sat and stared at the empty space next to him. He had dreamed that she was right there next to him.

"Derek, are you sure you can trust her?" Peter appeared from upstairs as Derek began his daily routine.

"I'm not even sure I can trust you and you're still here, aren't you?" Derek started doing pull-ups as Peter walked past.

"Just be careful, someone from that family cannot be good news. But then again we are not exactly a safe family." Turning to throw Derek a smile which he returned with a scowl, Peter walked out of the loft. Derek's days were the same; wake up, have breakfast, work-out, have a sarcastic banter with Peter and then go keep an eye on Scott and now Bonnie. He spent his week staying out of sight from everyone, staying away from her even though it took every ounce of self-control he had managed to gain throughout his life. He spent his week watching guys flirt with Bonnie and resisted the urge to rip every single one of their throats out, but didn't want to scare her or himself with these deep emotions stirring inside his dark heart. When Friday finally arrived, Derek drove to the Hale House that stood alone and broken, just inside the Beacon Hills Preserve. Walking down the track that led towards a cellar that was used when a younger family member changed during the full moon before they learnt how to control it.

"Never thought I would be back down here." Derek said to the dusty old cellar, walking over to an old trunk he bent down and opened it. He was greeted with a trunk full of chains and cuffs, photos and other useless objects that weren't destroyed in the fire of the Hale House 10 years ago. Grabbing the cuffs and chains, Derek began setting them up; he wanted to use them for tonight, having them on only to protect Bonnie as he was going to force a change that was difficult during a new moon and he wasn't sure on how his body was going to respond as he had never done this before.

3 o' clock arrived and Derek jumped back into his car, racing off towards the school; when he arrived the final bell had just rang. Bonnie walked out of the front doors and found Derek's car parked right in front of the footpath, she smiled and nearly skipped towards his car, ignoring all the looks she was getting.

"You know you were getting lots of attention and whispers" Derek glared at a guy who was constantly trying to get Bonnie's attention. Bonnie just shrugged.

"I know but it was amazing to know that you seem to be Beacon Hills most wanted bachelor." Derek chuckled. "And not to mention that you have also been Beacon Hills MOST WANTED." Derek's knuckles went white against the steering wheel.

"Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter. Rumours fly around that school like flies on a dead body." Bonnie smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Derek. I won't judge you, I'm sure it was misunderstanding because you haven't been officially charged. So what are we going to do tonight?" Derek smiled at her before taking Bonnie to get something to eat. She would need her energy for what was in store for her tonight.

* * *

Derek took her to the Hale House, she couldn't see much but Bonnie knew the story behind it. She heard from Allison what happened there years ago but thought it was a bit of a sensitive subject so she just kept quiet and followed Derek through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Her breath was barely visible but she could feel the cold creeping in.

"There is a cellar my family used years ago, I never needed to use it until now." Bonnie knew that it was because he wanted to get stronger to protect his pack. As Derek pulled an iron gate open from a hollow in the ground and even without supernatural help, Bonnie could smell that this place had not been used in years. Derek walked in and didn't stop to wait for her but Bonnie looked back as the last light disappeared in the woods, she took a deep breath and followed Derek into the unknown.

"Help me tie these around my wrists and ankles." Derek had already begun fastening steel cuffs around his ankles as Bonnie reached the cellar. She walked over as he took his top off and started to get himself in to position against the metal grate. Derek directed her where to place the cuffs around his wrists as he raised his arms above his head. Bonnie didn't hesitate in cuffing him, there was a strange sexual desire building up in her as she tightened the cuffs around each wrist then re-checked everything but she ignored it.

"Are they tight enough?" Bonnie watch Derek pull against them a couple of times.

"Yeah, they're tight enough. There is some water and more food in the bag if you get hungry." He nodded to the school bag he brought along. "And whatever you see tonight, don't scream. I don't want to get a earache as well as trying to break free." She smiled and walked up to him, the desire playing in her veins again as she tiptoed two finger across a tensed bicep.

"I won't, I've seen worse." And she had. She held back many secrets that night but she knew he did too and as his breath quickened, she looked up into his eyes. Bonnie couldn't resist him anymore and she ran her hand along his arm to his neck and placed a teasing kiss on his lips. She smirked as she twirled around and skipped over to the trunk to sit on it.

Time ticked by and without any light from the moon, the only light that was in the room was the faint glow from the candles Bonnie placed around the room. Derek's body tensed as he tried to change under the darkness of a New Moon and Bonnie watched his struggle, her veins began to boil with lust. She couldn't explain it but the sight of his muscles stirred a desire in her that she was taught to ignore.

"Are you okay Derek?" She walked over as he nodded his head.

"Yes, just takes a lot more effort to shift during a New Moon." He closed his eyes and tried to do everything he could to bring out the primal urge to shift. He wanted to break free and prove to himself that he was strong enough to protect her and everyone else. Bonnie watched the candle light play off his muscles, she could see the sweat gleam and almost see his heart beat. Her mind wasn't agreeing with her body as she stood up and placed a hand on his chest. She could feel Derek's bones shifting back and forward and knew that it was only a matter of time before he achieved his goal. He wasn't an Alpha anymore but he was a born-wolf and right now, he was at her disposal. Her lips got dry just thinking about it and she walked to the bag to get a drink. Derek's breath became loud and grunts were filling the room. Bonnie walked over to him and placed a finger against his lips.

"Shush." Bonnie ran her finger across his jaw line. "You can do this, I know you can." She stood back and admired his chiseled chest and six pack.

"And distracting me is meant to help?" Derek's voice was near guttural. Bonnie looked at his eyes which were flashing blue and ran her hands along his arms again, slowly taking in every detail of each muscle in his arm. As her hands made their way slowly down his sides, she pressed her lips to his again. A primal growl erupted from his chest as she kissed her way across his jaw line to his neck, Bonnie gently nibbled on his neck as Derek struggled against the cuffs.

"You want your primal instinct to come out, what's more primal than this?" She smiled as he bared his teeth and then began to lick from his navel back up to his pex, all the while her hands were trailing from muscle to muscle. Derek hadn't fully shifted but his teeth and claws were coming out and his eyes kept their glow, it didn't stop Bonnie one bit as she continued to bite and kiss her way around his chest until she came back up to his lips. "You promise not to bite?" She pouted at him, half expecting him to take a snap but his gentle growl reassured her that he was enjoying this a lot more than what he let on. She grabbed the trunk Derek used to store the cuffs in and dragged it to his feet, standing on it Bonnie placed her hands on each side of his face and gently trailed a thumb along his lips. His mouth parted involuntarily and Bonnie kissed him, harder this time, her hands moved to his hair as she pressed her body against his.

"Maybe, this would be easier if I was free?" Derek managed to break the kiss by turning his head. He knew she was doing this to bring his primal side out. Bonnie giggled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but you need to break free yourself to have any control, you say you are powerful well show me or else I'm gonna have this power over you." She stepped down and kicked the trunk to the side, Derek snarled as she looked at him through her eye lashes. She walked up and licked his neck before sucking hard enough to leave a mark, Derek leaned his neck the opposite way to give her better access. He didn't trust anyone apart from his pack, he didn't let anyone have power over him but this girl who he's only known for a few weeks; he was willing to give her enough to control him for this one night. Because he enjoyed it.

Bonnie's finger played with his belt buckle as she left a few more marks on his neck. She wanted to other girls to know he was his, even if he would only have her this one night. She undid his belt and jeans easily and slid them down his legs before taking off her jacket so her knees wouldn't get too sore on the hard concrete. Looking back up at Derek, she could see the lust in his eyes; primal instinct or not his lust was undeniable. She played with the bulge that met her at eye level, thinking that if her cousin knew what she was going to do, she would definitely kick her ass. Before exercising that thought, Bonnie pulled out his dick and gave it a lick and as she slowly covered it with her mouth; a howl and the sound of chains breaking filled the room, anyone who could hear it would know exactly what it meant.


	5. An Uninvited Guest

**Thank you to everyone who placed a review in for the last chapter :) shows that I'm doing a good job &amp; that everyone's enjoying it.  
Sorry for being a tease in the last half ;) but I know that all my fellow females would wish we could do that  
Don't forget to review this chapter :D  
x**

* * *

The sun shone bright and birds sang over head as Bonnie stirred from her dreamless sleep. A deep snore came from next to her which caused her to freak out for a little bit until an arm fell across her chest. Looking beside her, she seen the rugged face of Derek Hale and her heart skipped a beat. Last night felt like a dream but Bonnie could remember every last detail, Derek began to stir next to her as she surveyed her surroundings. They were not back at his loft and they were definitely not on a very comfortable bed, the walls looked dusty and burnt and the sun was shining through a broken window; they were inside the Hale House.

"Good morning." Derek stretched next to her and groaned a response. "We didn't make it far last night, did we?" Derek grinned at her.

"You were the one that started it, why would I interrupt that to find a decent bed? This mattress was the best I could do when my mind was elsewhere, next time you decide to spring that on me; you should make sure we are somewhere more comfortable." Bonnie placed her head on his bicep as she turned to face him.

"I wasn't thinking much about comfort last night but seen you put that invitation out there, I'll do that next time." The tease was clear in her voice as Derek released a low growl before pulling her tight and kissing her, her head went blank as his tongue snaked his way into her mouth; it took all her strength to push him away. "Maybe we should get something to eat and enjoy the day?" He rolled his eyes at her and sat up, giving Bonnie a clear view of his muscled back.

"Fine. Let's go find some place to eat." They spent the entire day together, eating and talking then heading back to Derek's place to freshen up; Bonnie knew she would have to go home as Lydia would be dying to hear about her weekend. "Are you sure you want to go home tonight." Derek walked out of the shower in nothing but a towel causing Bonnie's mouth to drop to the floor as she dried her hair. Needing to gain her self-control, she looked away and tried to concentrate on something else.

"As much as I would like to spend a night seeing how comfy it is in your bed but I do need to go home and do some homework and get ready for school on Monday." Derek grabbed her clothes before she could make a move towards them. "Hey I need those."

"You want your family to see that you spent the better half of a night rolling around on a dusty bed? I'll wash these for you and you can go get a change of clothes plus your homework." Derek chucked her a black button up t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She stomped her way to the bathroom to change while Derek put on a pair of jeans and a singlet.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't have imagined a better weekend than the one she just had, even though she got text bombed by Lydia and Allison for details and Derek got a stern talking to from Scott about making sure he doesn't drag her into anything. Derek dropped Bonnie off at school on Monday.

"I'll be here to pick you up if you want?" Derek smiled at Bonnie and raced off before she could give him an answer which told her that she had no choice. She giggled and shook her head as she made her way to an eager Lydia who was ready to bombard her with questions. Bonnie only told her the small details which brought a small pout to Lydia's lips but Bonnie was happy just to keep most of the weekend between her and Derek as Peter stayed away all weekend.

"Oh my God! Look at the new kid!" Bonnie overheard a girl's excited voice when they reached their lockers. Lydia nudged her and pointed at a tall, tanned guy who was staring right at Bonnie.

"Hello, looks like Derek has some competition." Lydia renewed her lipstick as Stiles and Scott walked over from their lockers. "Why is he staring at you though? It's kinda creepy." Lydia kissed Stiles hello before turning the boys direction at the new kid. Scott immediately screwed his face up, he got a weird vibe from the new guy. Bonnie concentrated on the boy and felt a cold chill run up her spine, she couldn't see his aura but she could tell he wasn't a druid and his face...his face looked scarily familiar. She thought she knew who he was but shook her head as she followed Lydia to class, it couldn't be him because he was her father's age and lived on the other side of the world.

"Hello Bonnie." The new boy walked past her chair and sat behind her. "Do you remember me?" Bonnie didn't turn to face him but shook her head. "Our dad's went to school together. You only lived down the road from us before your parents died." A vein pulsed in her forehead, she didn't care who this guy was; he was a jerk for bringing up such a sensitive subject so rashly.

"So what are you doing here?" Bonnie began writing the notes on the board. He chuckled and she felt him draw a symbol on her back, the same symbol Derek had tattooed on his back.

"You know someone that we want, you and your friends are very close with him. My Alpha wishes to talk with him." He then passed her a note with another symbol on it, one that made Bonnie freeze. "You know that symbol? Maybe you are not in the dark, like we thought. Tell Hale that we want to speak to him, his mother made a pact with us that we will now like him to uphold." That was the last thing he said to her for the rest of the day. Bonnie began to worry and she knew that this was the time she had to tell them some family history, she had to warn them about the dangers that were coming their way before it was too late.

When it was time for lunch, Bonnie sat down with the group. She grabbed out her phone, blocking out the stories her friends had heard about the new guy.  
_Hey studmuffin, can you please come to Lydia's tonight? It's important x_

"...him and his family have moved here from the same town Bonnie came from. Don't you think that's weird?" Bonnie managed to tune in when the group looked at her. "Did you know him?" Scott raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes and no. My dad and his dad went to school together and they only lived up the road from us but I never actually met the kids. There is something I need to tell you guys but it can't be here." She lowered her voice. "He can hear us."

* * *

Lydia sat quiet the entire ride home and it bothered Bonnie a little bit, her cousin had been badgering her most of the day about details of the weekend gone and now she won't even look at Bonnie. They arrived at the house and Bonnie walked straight to her room to try sort her mind out.

"So what else do I not know about our family?" Bonnie nearly fell off the bed when Lydia walked into the room, unannounced.

"What do you mean?"

"I was just getting used to the idea of being a Banshee and then I find out my cousin who used to come visit me every year, is a Siren and that her mother was a Nymph."

"Lydia, trust me I wanted to tell you but after I came of age, I didn't want to be classed a freak by you. Dad never managed to tell me everything but all I can say before everyone else get here is that the new kid and his family are bad news. They are werewolves and they are not here by coincidence." Bonnie pulled out the drawing that she had been given by the new guy. "Derek would be the one who would know more about it but it's not good news."

A few short minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Lydia went down to answer it; coming back up with everyone including Derek. He stood beside her and seen the drawing.

"Where did you get this?" He snatched it outta her hand, any form of care was gone from his eyes. "Do you know what this means?"

"I got it from the new kid." Bonnie turned to look everyone in the eyes and sighed. "His name is Hoani Wallace. His family lived up the road from me and our dads knew each other, they are the reason my father wanted me to learn about werewolves. A bite from a werewolf changes a human or can kill them, it can activate dormant abilities in many supernatural creatures but from Sirens; it kills us. There is no two ways about it, the poison courses through our veins killing us in the slowest way possible." Lydia's hand flew to her mouth, she had thought her cousin was just being a nerd like her uncle was but instead she was doing the best she could to keep herself alive. "They killed my parents, I wouldn't be able to prove it but that drawing confirms my gut instinct. When I was in class, he sat behind me and kept drawing the tattoo that's on Derek's back on my back with his finger."

"The triskelion." Derek piped in.

"Yes, it means different things to different people. In this case, it means other world, mortal world and celestial world. The drawing there is a depiction of a ritual that hasn't been used in hundreds of years but from what Hoani was saying, his family made a pact years ago with the Hales." Everyone looked at Derek. "It's not Derek's fault, he wouldn't of even been born when this pact was made." Derek hung his head.

"I never thought they would come back, my mother was the one who made the pact with his Alpha and all us kids were told about it in case they came back to use it. My mother wasn't evil but she did whatever she could to protect her pack and this town, they threatened to attack innocents if we didn't agree to their deal."

"And what was their deal?" Scott was getting frustrated.

"Once in a generation there is a blue moon. During this moon, the ritual would be held to enhance a packs strength for all generations to come; the more you did it, the more powerful the future generations became. We were the first to successfully do the ritual but due to certain things becoming harder to come by, the ritual was no longer allowed but they found someone; they knew that if they stole this young girl that not only would they be running from the law but they would also have our pack and any pack that were associated at the time with us seeking them out. They told my mother that if she would allow them to perform the ritual without any disturbances, they wouldn't kill the girl." All the girls looked horrified. Scott and Stiles looked at each other in shock while Derek sighed and hid his emotions. "The ritual didn't happen though as the girl vanished before they could even plan to carry it out." Everyone looked at each other than looked at Derek, he shrugged his shoulders and pointed their attention to the drawing. "This here shows the three components to the ritual and they all correspond with the meaning that Bonnie pointed out; they need the blue moon for the celestial world, someone who can see the spirits of others for the other world and someone who can die from a wolf bite for the mortal world."

"But they said they wouldn't have killed the girl?" Allison thought about it for a second before turning to Bonnie. "What happens to Sirens when they were bitten? Can they be cured?" Bonnie shook her head.

"A human can if tended to quick enough, the poison when it reaches the heart will stop it but with modern day technology they could be revived without any side effects or changes. For a Siren, the poison stops the heart and even if we were revived we suffer from dementia so it would be better if we died."

"So," Stiles looked at Bonnie. "They want you. The moon has to be during this generation and if your parents were dead, they could kidnap you without raising suspicion but seen you got sent all the way to here, they are pulling out the pact with Derek's family so they can get you. You are someone who can see the spirits or auras of other people and you will definitely die from a werewolf bite." Derek let out a howl that shook the house.

"Derek, STOP!" Scott's Alpha powers caused Derek to freeze at the door. "There is no point going after them when we have no plan of attack and we don't even know how many of them there are." Derek looked at Scott, his eyes bright blue and his teeth bared then he looked at Bonnie and bowed his head. Even though she wouldn't normally show these feelings in front of the them but she didn't care anymore, Derek's reaction to what Stile's had said showed her he cared for her. She walked over to Derek, who watched her carefully and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I will be okay. I have you to protect me and everyone else." Derek looked down at her and held her to his chest.


	6. The Flashback (MA)

The weekend was quick to come upon them. Bonnie thought about the school week; Derek stalked the school, followed her and Lydia home everyday and Stiles stayed over every night. Bonnie didn't know how she felt by all of this attention. She was never the one to be center of attention and now whenever she walked into a room, all eyes were on her. Especially his eyes. He was in four of her classes and seemed to follow her everywhere. Scott watched him intensely and it seemed that Scott was the only one that Hoani was scared of. Scott was in two of her classes and whenever he was near her, Hoani would leave his snarky remarks to himself. Bonnie sighed as she remember one of the disturbing conversations she had with Hoani.

"So I'm guessing you have talked with Hale and his Alpha. More than talking by the looks of it. McCall's pack of misfits follow you around like dogs." He snickered at his own joke.

"You would know all about being a dog, wouldn't you?" Bonnie's voice was laced with spite.

"You like your dogs." He threw Bonnie a disgusting smirk. She knew that Derek would have heard that.

"Shut up." Bonnie's hands began to shake. "You are a pig." Hoani laughed as he heard her heartbeat rise.

"Pig? I thought I was a dog."

As her mind snapped back to the present. She hated him, everything about him and his whole family. Derek was angry, he never replied to her texts and the only time she would see him was when he followed her home. She had kept it to herself for so long, the pain, the shame and tried so hard to forget but knew he would keep haunting her until he got what he wanted.

"Bonnie! Derek's here." Lydia shocked Bonnie from her thoughts. "Should I send him up?"

"Sure, Lydia." Bonnie looked at her reflection in the mirror and tidied her hair.

"More secrets?" Bonnie jumped at the low growl that was suddenly behind her. Derek was right behind her and from the laughing downstairs, everyone was here. She didn't want to have this conversation, she didn't want to see the look on their faces when they knew something that she was deeply ashamed of.

"Derek, I..." Bonnie looked at her hands then back at the maddening eyes of a werewolf. "What do you want me to say?" She knew that with Scott here, he wouldn't try anything to hurt her.

"You and him?" Bonnie nodded. "I thought you couldn't stand them."

"I can't! Ever since I was old enough to learn about the supernatural, I couldn't stand any of the family. My father knew from the moment I was born that they would try to take me and taught me to protect myself against them." She smiled at the memory of her parents. "But on my 18th birthday I came into my true nature, he could never have prepared me for that. Hoani and his brother snuck into my party and I had no control. I lost myself in the moment and before I knew what was happening..." Bonnie remembered that night. It haunted her most nights and was the reason she kept herself in check. She flash-backed to that night.

_As Bonnie danced, she felt hands on her waist and lips on her neck. She turned her neck to the side and allowed whoever was kissing on her to have better access. He felt up her figure, gently caressing her supple breasts while gently nibbling at her neck. She felt his lips trailing their way up to her ear._

"_Looking as beautiful as ever, Bon." It stopped her in her tracks. That voice. She swung around into the arms of the boy her father forbade her to ever talk to. He stood there smiling at her, while his fingers drew shapes on her bare back._

"_You? How?" He put a finger to her lips as he placed another kiss on her neck._

"_Doesn't matter. You are fine as hell." Grabbing her hand, he led her through the crowd towards the house. "I'm not meant to be here but I wanted to see you." Reaching her bedroom, he pushed her up against the wall. She felt his bulge rubbing against her, every nerve in her body was screaming for it. Her brain had abandoned her, she was left with a raw primal need and unbeknownst to her, so was he._

_He was 6ft and underneath the Volcom t-shirt, she could see the sculpted outline of his muscles. Her hands trailed up his forearms as he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. Lifting her with ease, he walked her to the bed and placed her down. She reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head. Bonnie admired the tanned muscles with her lips, he moaned in response to her soft touch._

"_Do you even know my name?" He smiled down at her as he helped her remove her dress. She nodded, the excitement in her blood unrelenting. He made a trail of nips from her earlobe down to her covered breasts, slyly slipping a finger inside the bra to tease her right nipple._

"_Yes." Unsure whether it was a response to his question or to his teasing, he pulled the bra down and enveloped her left breast with his mouth, expertly making a fire burn between Bonnie's legs._

"_What's my name?" He carefully tugged her nipple with his teeth. She was putty in his hands._

"_Hoani." That was all he needed. He took control easily of her body, she was willing and he was hard. Quickly getting rid of the remaining items of clothes on both his and her body, Hoani placed a finger inside her and she convulse in response._

_"Do you have protection?" She nodded towards her bedside drawer. He moved away from her, feeling a pull towards her naked body. They both felt it. Bonnie thought it was a connection but Hoani knew exactly what it was. He knew exactly what she was. He knew he would get his ass kicked the moment his father found out but he wasn't able to pull himself away from her. No amount of training would have been able to prepare him for it. He gently slid himself inside her, letting out a groan as he began thrusting and she met him at each thrust._

Derek was speechless. He didn't think someone so innocent could hold so many secrets and regrets. He knew Scott would have heard her story and he, strangely, felt bad.

"That's when I learnt everything I know. That's when I began to control myself. That's why I like to remain hidden in the background." She grabbed a jacket and stormed past Derek. As she made her way downstairs, everyone was staring at her. "I hope you are happy now." Without anyone stopping her, she slammed the front door behind her and ran off.

* * *

**Hey guys SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. Baby's take up so much time :P So let me know how you feel about this chapter. I hope I'm staying true to the characters please let me know if you have any concerns.**

**xo**


	7. Running Into You

Derek had no idea what to do, lately there have been a lot of situations that have made him speechless and he wasn't enjoying any second of it. He heard Scott and Lydia coming up the stairs.

"What happened?" Scott was mad as hell.

"You know exactly what happened. You heard it just as clear as what I did." Derek shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave. Lydia stood in his way.

"If anything happens to her..." Derek scoffed at her but as he was about to reply, he realised that Lydia's eyes were glazed over.

"Lydia?" Derek grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. Scott had run downstairs to grab Stiles and Allison. When Stiles reached Lydia, Derek released her and as soon as he did, she walked towards the window. Stiles followed her but they all knew what was about to come. She breathed on the window causing it to fog up and began to draw a shape. A shape all of them have become familiar with and as soon as she finished, she screamed.

* * *

Bonnie didn't know where she was running to, she had only been in this town for a few weeks. A car came flying out of no where and nearly hit her, she managed to get out of the way in time but not quick enough to escape an angry finger out the window. Tears streaking down her face from fear and shame.

She hugged her arms around her tightly, the night was eerie and cold. She regretted leaving so hastily but what was she gonna do if she went back? She shook her head, why was she even thinking about going back? Derek looked at her like she was a whore and she knew what the others where thinking. She laughed at her own stupidity, to think that they would accept her but why not? She hasn't done anything too bad, not like Peter Hale. They still tolerate his help even after all he's done. As she wandered down the street, she bumped into something hard.

"Watch where – oh hello Bonnie." A pair of hands carefully placed themselves on her shoulders as she froze. Her blue eyes found a pair similar to her own. "What are you doing out at this time of night?" His smile was chilling, full of hidden evil. "It's not safe alone."

"P-Peter?" She took a second to regain her thoughts. "Um, I just needed some fresh air. I'm guessing Derek has already told you?" Peter's smile faltered which told her that he wasn't in the know.

"Unfortunately, no. My dear nephew has a tendency to keep me out of the loop. Wouldn't have a clue as to why."

"I'm the subject of an ancient ritual to enhance power." Bonnie tried to sound disinterested but she failed. She was scared stiff of the idea, last thing anyone would want was to KNOWINGLY be a sacrifice so that some sadistic being could get stronger. Peter's eyes hid deep interest suddenly and it scared her, why did she willingly give up that information to someone who murdered his own niece to become an Alpha.

"Is that so?" He took a step towards as Bonnie took a step back. "Well then, you, of all people, should not be alone. Just as he reached for her, two growls came from behind him. Peter knew it wasn't Scott or Derek and by the petrified look on Bonnie's face proved to him that the two behind him, were the people she was scared of. Scared of more than him.

"Peter Hale. I don't think I had the pleasure of meeting you last time I was in town." Bonnie dropped to her knees, head over her ears as an older man in his 50s stepped into view. He had salt and pepper hair, dark skin; like he worked in the sun all day, dark brown eyes and held a powerful air around him. He looked down at Bonnie as he walked closer towards Peter and two young men, who Peter assumed were his sons walked past Peter to grab her.

"You know who I am but I seemed to be at a disadvantage, who are you?" Peter laced his words with venom. This man was a stranger in his town, was about to take his ticket to becoming an Alpha and knew who he was.

"I knew your sister well, we made a deal years ago. Each new Hale Alpha was meant to know of it, in case one day I or my sons returned. But then, you are no longer an Alpha. You look lively for a dead man." Peter clenched his fists and rolled his neck. He was not going to let this nobody cause him to lose his cool. "My name is John Wallace. My sons are Sam and Hoani." He gestured towards the males who possessively held Bonnie. A bulb in Peter's head flicked on, he knew that name. Talia made a deal with them so that they would stop killing innocents in search for a Siren, she had warned him about them. Four generations they had searched for one, traveled all over the world, they were a family of killers.

"Ah, I seem to recall Talia saying something of a delusional man on an impossible quest." One of the sons took a step towards Peter, shifting as he bared his teeth.

"You would be careful when to insult someone. My youngest could rip your heart right out of your chest before you could even change." The boy smiled devilishly. Bonnie knew that she was gone for. Peter only cared about himself, he wouldn't dare fight if he had no way of winning but maybe she could get him to care. She knew it was her only way to survive.

"Peter, help!" Her voice was scared but it felt like an angel's song to Peter. "They will kill me, not quickly either." A growl erupted low in his chest. Bonnie saw his eyes glow, his lip protrude out and his nails grow. It was working. She looked around and noticed that none of the others were affected. As he took stance, Bonnie felt the boys move away from her. She knew it was now or never. Running towards Peter's car behind him as he defended a couple of blows, she called after him.

The fight was one sided. The brothers threw blow after blow as Peter tried his best to defend against them. He felt a pull towards the little blonde who was now starting up his car. He stepped back from each blow, hearing the door open, he waited and calculated the perfect time to strike. A swipe at both brothers caused them to jump back and gave him enough time to jump in the car as Bonnie sped off.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Peter concentrated on the bleeding wounds on his arms and torso, urging them to heal.

"I was taught to drive the moment I was able to touch the pedals. I have no defense mechanisms so escapes were the easiest to learn." She reigned in her power over him, hoping he wouldn't notice.

* * *

Derek sped towards his loft as the call replayed in his head. Why did he let her walk away like that? He could track them down and rip that smug boy's head off but as he reached his loft, he calmed down. He composed himself and walked in. Peter looked pissed and Bonnie looked like she did something illegal. As he closed the door, both heads turned towards him; Bonnie ran to him as Peter carried on flicking through a storage box. Bonnie had kept herself composed for so long but she couldn't keep up the facade anymore, she let the tears run down her face as she snuggled Derek's warm chest.

"Hate to spoil the reunion but why don't you ask your Siren what the hell she did to me?" Peter threw her a killer look and Derek looked into Bonnie's wide eyes.

"I...I used my powers on him." She whispered. "I didn't want him or anything, please understand that. I was scared he was gonna leave me and I don't to die." Derek growled at Peter. He waved his hand in dismissal, the conversation was boring him as he found what he was looking for. Grabbing all the items he needed, he walked straight past Derek.

"It didn't cross my mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something important to do." And with a slam of the door, he was gone.


	8. New Recruits

The next day brought a whole new set of events for Bonnie, she was going to learn Taekwondo! She was super excited because she was a clumsy runner so her chances of escape when a car was nowhere in sight was zilch. Derek informed Scott that Bonnie was safe and with him, he also let him know the full details of what occurred last night. By the time Derek gave Bonnie his full attention, she was bouncing of the walls with excitement.

"You are really excited about this, aren't you?" He smiled.

"Hell yeah! Do you know how awesome this is? I always trip over when I run, did last night." Bonnie showed Derek her knees and elbows. "I can go so far without tripping but my feet seem to have a mind of their own sometimes." She laughed, half-heartedly.

"Well, let's begin." Derek began showing Bonnie simple steps. He began with some stretches, even though she may be in a situation that she was unable to do so, when practicing it was always good to do. Later, Derek showed her basic techniques for kicks, form and sparring. She found it very hard to concentrate but she managed to get through without making herself look like a fool.

"Okay, let's have a break." Bonnie collapsed right where she was while Derek brought over some food to eat.

* * *

Sleep came like a welcomed friend by the time Derek allowed Bonnie to finish for the night and he dropped her off home, walked her to her room and waited for her to curl up in bed and by the time her head hit the pillow, Derek was walking out the door. Scott and Stiles were walking towards his car when he closed the front door.

"How'd it go?" Derek smiled a wicked smile at Stiles.

"She would drop you in a second but she may have been able to do so before hand anyway." Stiles faked hurt.

"I am pretty handy with a bat, you know." Stiles always avoided conflict, he and Lydia were always left behind when fighting needed to happen and he was okay with that.

"So they won't give up hunting her?" Scott pondered over the fact that even though he was a True Alpha his small pack of misfits would not be enough to protect Bonnie and, if need be, the town.

"No, they are adamant on using her for the ritual." Derek clenched his fist. He wished he was strong enough to do something but he couldn't do much.

"We could look for recruits?" Both Scott and Derek looked at Stiles. "Well, we know that Beacon Hills is full of supernatural beings. We know some at school, we could enlist their help." Scott knew who Stiles was talking about but wasn't sure whether the students in question were friends or foes.

"What else is there in Beacon Hills?" Bonnie had no idea that there were more out there. She knew that they weren't the only ones but had never really met any other beings.

"Kitsune, Were-Coyote, Windego, Kanima. We aren't sure on what else is out there yet." Lydia looked up in surprise.

"I may know a few Omega's needing a pack." Everyone looked at her with shock. "What? You think you guys are the only supernatural beings I know?"

* * *

It was hard to get word to others. Some were in other classes and others were even younger years but by the end of the day, they managed to round up 3 new recruits. Derek met everyone at the safest place to put a whole lot of supernatural beings, the basement at the old Hale house.

"Are you all willing to swear loyalty to your Alpha?" Derek had announced to the group about what happens in the pack. The trust, loyalty and kinsman-ship. One of the newbies raised a hand.

"Um, one problem. I'm not a werewolf." She was a young Asian girl who had recently been transferred from New York with her parents.

"And I'm a were-coyote." The other girl stood strong and looked strangely familiar to Derek.

"It's still the same rules that apply, no matter what you are. Once you are in, only way out is banishment. Or death." Bonnie shuddered. She looked around at her new friends and even the new additions, no-one seemed concerned by the threat of death. Maybe because they had fought more battles than any group of teens had.

"We're in." All three said in unison. A werewolf, kitsune and were-coyote all swearing loyalty to an Alpha they hardly knew but trusted enough to follow. They were all brought up to speed and the even revealed small things about themselves to gain the trust of everyone else. Kira, the kitsune, only recently discovered her powers when a madman kidnapped her in New York. Malia, a born were-coyote, adopted into a family and has no idea who her biological parents are; she lives with her dad after her mum and sister were killed in a car accident. Liam, werewolf, turned by an Alpha in another town recently who never returned as his family moved to Beacon Hills before his first full moon.

"Let's call it a night." Scott and Allison lead the way towards the cars. "We will talk more this weekend unless something happens beforehand. Keep an ear out for anything suspicious and text me or Stiles." Bonnie watched as everyone jumped into different cars, she followed Lydia when Derek pulled her aside.

"Tomorrow night?" She nodded and Derek smiled slightly. "Make sure to bring a change of clothes this time."

* * *

**Sorry about the delay. Life.**

**xx**


End file.
